Big Time Drama (Big Time Victorious)
by JamieBlakes
Summary: Big Time Rush's Carlos Garcia and Victorious' Tori Vega found out that they were cousins at Carlos' reunion. But the Vega's gets the worst news. Meanwhile, Cat and Robbie makes their second kiss, not admitting that they love each other. And a twist changes everyone's lives. Based on variety of Victorious episodes and Big Time Rush episodes. Sorry that I changed the name again
1. Carlos' Reunion

**Big Time Victorious**

**This is the first time okay doing a story. Don't like it? Then don't read!**

**Carlos from Big Time Rush and Tori from Victorious finds out that they are cousins and also someone else are cousins from Big Time Rush and Hollywood Arts: Could it be love? Let's find out. Sorry If it's short.  
**

**I don't own Victorious or Big Time Rush**

Carlos was hanging out with his friend Logan in the living room watching an episode of iCarly. Carlos was getting bored of watching iCarly and so was Logan but they couldn't be bothered changing it over. Logan asks Carlos, "What else should we watch?" Carlos just shrugged his shoulders and Logan changed it to Baby Daddy. Then suddenly Carlos gets a text message about a family reunion is occurring next week.

"Sure, why not?" Carlos says slackly. Logan asks, "Family Reunion? I'll come with ya."

A week later, Carlos arrives with Logan at his family reunion until he spots a hot girl at the reunion. He asks her what her name was and she responds with 'Tori Vega'. Carlos' mum comes up to Carlos and tells him, "So you met your cousin Tori?" Carlos was shocked that he fell in love with his cousin. Carlos then asks shocking, "You're my cousin? I feel like fainting!" "Yeah. My sister is a fan of you guys but I'm thankful that-" Tori stopped, "Where's Kendall and James?" "We didn't tell them that we were coming." Carlos told Tori. Logan asks her, "Where do you live Tori?" "I live in Hollywood, Los Angeles. I go to a talented school called Hollywood Arts."

Carlos and Logan then jaw dropped at the same time. "Where's your sister Tori?"

"I was about to tell you boys that she would try to tackle you boys down for a kiss; especially James."

"James would have want that to happen."

tori laughed to herself then asked them their number, then Tori brings out her phone, leaving Logan asking, "What is that?" "This is a Pearphone. You can find it in L.A." Tori answers. Logan, Tori and Carlos exchanged with each other's numbers. Then Carlos and Logan had to leave for a plane return to Minnesota.

At Palm Woods, Kendall, James, Katie and Mrs Knight are waiting for Carlos and Logan to return. When Logan first opened the door, Kendall asks deliberately, "Where were you guys for the last three days?" Logan and Carlos were trying to hide their smiles that they were gone to a reunion until James spoke,"Hurry Up Boys! We are waiting for a-" "We were at Carlos' Family Reunion. I asked if I could go with him, and it was a week Kendork." Logan admitted. Carlos jabbed Logan's arm. "we had seen this hot chick who was actually Carlos' cousin."

"Really? Who is this chick called then Logan?" Kendall asking impatiently

"Tori Vega. She goes to a high school called Hollywood Arts in Los An-" Logan was interrupted by Katie when she heard Hollywood Arts

"Hollywood Arts? OMG that was the school where all the talent is always leaving from. The talent is massive there."

"Wait, it's a talent school? Like a private school?" Logan asks.

"It's not really private. People have to audition with their talent in order to go to Hollywood Arts."

Logan's and Carlos' mouths dropped when they heard those words. Carlos was about to speak until his phone went off.

Carlos is interrupted by Tori, asking, "Hey Tori, how can I help ya?"

"It's very big Carlos. It's about something my friend Cat and I created for a fundraiser."

"What is it?"

"We need you guys for a Beach Party. Do you guys wanna come with? There's cute as girls."

"I'll ask" Carlos asks the boys then finishes with, "We'll be over tomorrow!"

"Great! We live in the Hollywood Hills on South Schneider Street. It's a white home. I'm looking forward to meet ya boys. Bye Cuz."

The boys were immediately getting their gears ready for the ride until they found out that they will be flying to Los Angeles where there are going to be a lot of fans. Then, James made a call to an unknown person.

**1st Chapter is down. There's more still to do.  
**


	2. First night at Tori's

**The Big Time Rush Boys are at Tori's home with Mrs Knight and Katie (because they couldn't go alone). And the drama is starting.**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan are outside Tori's door and Carlos knocks on their door. Until they hear voices.

"Tori! Someone's at the door!."

"Trina. I am getting the door. It could be Carl-"

"Carlos, the one you met at the reunion. Blah, blah, blah, just open the damn door!"

Carlos was shocked that Trina treats Tori like that then Tori's anger completely disappeared when she saw Carlos, the Big Time rush boys and seen Katie again with a 'Hi'.

"Hi Tori. nice meeting you again." Katie tells Tori

"You too, how's Palm Woods?"

"Hell with Kendall." When Kendall heard that, he turned his head slow and then stared at Katie with the confused look.  
"Honestly, You are hell."

"Where's Aunty and your sister?" Carlos asks

"Mum's with Dad getting shopping for your stay and Trina's-" Tori was cut off by Trina's voice

"Right Here!" Trina enters with the same dress that she wore at the Hollywood Arts Prom Tori made. Also, James' mouth dropped and Tori's head shook and gave Trina the evil look. "Don't make a dramatic entrance Trina, you make things worse." Tori shouts at Trina. "But James is showing his answer."

Logan snaps James out of his dream mode with 'I'm here I'm not dying!'

Tori was about to ask where they were going to sleep until-

"TORI! OPEN THIS DOOR! I AM VERY MAD AT SIKOWITZ AND IT'S REALLY IMPOTRANT!"

"Jade! Just open the door"

Jade kicks the door open.

"not KICK IT!"

"Too late. All ready kicked it. Hah."

"What do you want? My cousin is coming to the beach party this weekend."

"We need to discuss the song we are going to sing to Beck."

"You chose the song but I helped you so what?"

"I talked to Sikowitz that we need two more people to not just sing, but we need to act for our assessment for his class tomorrow. If we don't pass, we can't go to the Beach Party"

"He changed the rules?"

"Yeah. Because we were not paying attention to him."

"Oh!" But then Logan and Carlos butted in their conversation. "Maybe Carlos and I could help." "Yeah. What do we do?"

"All you boys gotta do is one of you boys is to be a Restaurant manager who is a cowboy and the other is to be a police officer who loves Raisin Bran."

"Who will be the Restaurant manager?" asked Kendall and Katie

"And who will be the Police Officer?" asked Trina and James.

It was revealed that Logan is going to be the Restaurant manager and Carlos was the police officer. Because it was decided by Tori and Jade, and also Trina thought that Carlos would suit being an officer.

The Next Day, the Big Time Rush boys was going to have a big problem.

** There is the second chapter. So Sikowitz changed the rules. Will Sikowitz let Tori and the gang to the Beach Party? Next Chapter will start soon!**


	3. First Day at Hollywood Arts

**In Hollywood Arts, Tori and the Big Time Rush boys are surrounded by fans but are then been chased away by Jade. In the Hollywood Arts hall, things start changing.**

Tori and the boys start entering the hall with scratches by fans and paparazzi but were chased away by Jade's scissors and hammer. However Jade was unharmed.

Tori talks to Carlos and Logan about the outfits they will need to wear. "Here's your restaurant uniform Logan, and Police Officer uniform Carlos. But look out. If you see a dude with a dummy, don't mention the word 'puppet' because he thinks it's offensive. He's also a big fan of you boys." So Logan and Carlos went to get changed in the Janitor's closet in 1 minute.

When they left the closet, Tori and her friends come up to them saying, "Carlos, Logan, I like you boys to meet my friends. Red hair is Cat," Cat responds with "Hi!" "Andre is the dude with the dreads," Andre responds with 'Sup'. "And the dude with the awesome hair is Beck." "Hey guys!" Beck finishes.

"Man Beck! Your hairdo is amazing." Logan admitted then whispers to Carlos, "better that James' do." They both start laughing.

James comes back from the Asphalt Cafe with Kendall with some burritos and Raviolis. James immediately dropped his food on the ground and talks to Beck.

"Where did you get your hairdo from?"

"I never got my hair cut."

"Really? What are those cuts in your hair?"

"Jade cut them."

When Tori hears Jade's name, she immediately turned to Jade with, "Was it really necessary?"

"I don't want girls to keep looking at him! It's annoying and I want it to end!"

When the bell went off, Sikowitz told his class that he was going to be late again.

"Class, FYI, I am going to be late."

"Again! Really? What happened this time? It better not be that Tuna mouth." Cat asks

"Nope. Someone stole my NEW Satellite Dish and I am going to get to the bottom of who stole it. I will be back in half an hour."

The gang waves Sikowitz a goodbye as Trina was going to be late for her Cooking class. "I gotta go to my next class. Bye guys!"

'Bye' says everyone else.

"Should we wait in class?" Kendall asks

Everyone agreed and waited in the Blackbox theater. And also, Cat gives Robbie a kiss on the lips, leaving her with love in her heart and Robbie was always open to her. She squealed when Robbie kissed her again since the time Cat kissed him because he couldn't get over Trina.

Kendall realises that Cat is holding something and he talks to her about what is on her mind.

"Cat, is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm in love with Robbie but I can't admit it because he carries Rex with him all the time and Rex ruins things all the time."

_20 minutes later_

"Hello children. Like I told you yesterday, you must be in a group of four, must act and sing, and has to be about someone in this class. Tori and Jade, you girls go first."

Jade, Tori, Logan and Carlos starts their scene then Jade tells them what it is about. "Okay, we are telling a story based on Beck."

"We wanted to join in." Logan added.

As they were acting, Kendall still felt sorry for Cat. But he felt like she is also hiding something from him. But he didn't want to pressure Cat because she looked very vulnerable.

"Cat, just tell him now since Rex isn't with him."

"I can't. What if he doesn't love me the way I love him? I'm worried that he may decline me. Kendall, I don't want to go the way my ex-boyfriend Evan went who likes blondes with blue eyes: even if they were ugly."

Cat starts crying and Kendall comforts her.

Robbie is also worried that Cat won't love him as well. So James talks to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that Cat may not love me the way I love her. I was jealous of her ex boyfriend who was Tori's ex boyfriend. They had the eskimo kiss that was so cute and now I want her to do it to me."

"Robbie look. Cat could love you the way you love her, maybe she won't admit it."

"Thanks dude."

The bell goes off, then Sikowitz finishes their class with, "All right class, remember on Monday, more of you guys still need to do your assessments. Tori and Jade passed along with Carlos and Logan. See you guys at the beach party!"

At the Asphalt Cafe, Tori and Cat talks to the boys about the Beach Party and what song they are going to sing.

"Okay, what song are you boys going to sing?" Cat asked.

"I think I may know what song we could sing." Kendall had an idea but then discussed the idea to the boys. The boys agreed to the idea.

"We have decided to sing a song for two people."

Tori and the gang were confused at first until almost all of them except Cat and Robbie knew the song they were singing.

"How long are you boys staying for?" Andre asked

"All weekend. We came over yesterday and staying til Monday night." Carlos answered.

"TORI! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Trina said worriedly. "LOOK AT THIS!"

Tori looked at what Trina was worried about and Tori became worried as well.

_A storm is about to occur in Los Angeles for the whole weekend from strong winds to strong rain. We recommend you to buy as much food as you can today before it's too late. Also due to the storm, schools have closed early so everyone from work and schools have closed early._

Tori becomes over-worried and her sister and Carlos tried ways to calm her down. But nothing seemed to work until one way came into Carlos' idea.

"How about we sing one song to you, maybe it will calm you down." Carlos said

Tori was confused at first until she got the idea that she was going to calm down.

**What song is Carlos going to sing to Tori? Will the Big Time Rush boys sing as well? Will the Beach Party continue and will Robbie and Cat admit they love each other? Next Chapter will be updated soon.**


	4. Secrets and Confessions

**Tori was trying everything to calm down but made things worse. But Cat finds out why Tori was hiding. This chapter is bit sad.**

Tori ran from her friends and cousin Carlos, leaving Carlos feel heart - broken for Tori that the Beach Party was tomorrow. Carlos, Big Time Rush and Tori's gang was searching for Tori everywhere but they couldn't find her. But Cat was given a message by Tori.

"_Hey Cat, cn I talk 2 u? I'm in da BlakBox Theater. Pleaz come alone_!"

"_I'm on my way. I cn tell ur sad nd lookn 4wd 4 2maro_."

Cat knew that Tori was really depressed. She lied that she needed to go to the toilet. When she entered the Blackbox Theater, Cat could hear crying from a tent that was strangely put up. She knew that Tori was in there. She called her name quietly so no one could find her and Tori.

"I'm right here Cat!" Tori sobbed. Cat felt her heart broke when she saw Tori crying hard with a picture of the beautiful place and Cat noticed something else was on her mind.

"Tori, something else is wrong. Tell me."

"My dad died this morning Cat!" Tori paused and admitted, "His cop friends accidently shot him this morning. My mum texted me."

Cat looked at Mrs. Vega's text to Tori

"_Hey sweetheart. Dad dyd dis mornin frm his cop friendz accadently shootn him. Dnt tell Trina shell scream den cry_."

Cat didn't know that Tori's heart was broken because of her dad's death. So Cat asked, "Do you want me to tell Carlos and the gang you're in here? We won't tell them why you're crying."

"Thanks Cat, I appreciate it." So Cat texted to Andre that Tori's in the Blackbox Theater and they all are rushing in. Carlos started talking

"There you are Tori! Why did you run from us?"

"Because of the Beach Party. Like I told Cat."

Kendall realised that Tori's hiding something that too vulnerable to tell anyone, but left her. Trina ran straight to Tori about some good news.

"Tori! We could have the beach party at Venice. There's no storm rating and we could stay at the beach for the night."

"That's an idea we could take. I LOVE to party." James said with a smile

"You want it to happen so you could party all night James. But that idea is good Tori. We'll have it at Venice, but no alcohol Okay?"

Tori nodded and agreed. Then she talked to Cat about what happened. "Thanks for not telling anyone Cat. You're sometimes naive but you're an awesome friend." Tori hugged Cat then Cat admitted to Tori, "Your welcome Tori." But Tori noticed that she is hiding something.

"Cat, what are you hiding from us?"

"I'm in love with Robbie so deeply that I want to kiss him right now but Rex will ruin the moment and I don't want the moment to end at all! He's actually cute."

"Robbie? I knew you two would suit and I can't blame you Cat. Rex is always someone to ruin any moment with Robbie. But it's something else Cat, Spill now!"

"OKAY! Kendall's is actually my cousin but he doesn't know. That was why when Mrs Knight came here, I started running but she texted to me, making me stop. I told her not to tell Kendall that I'm his cousin. Not yet Tori PLEASE!"

"I promise because you kept that secret I told you minute ago." The bell went so the gang went home

_At the Vega household_

Everyone was standing outside looking forward for the Beach Party at Venice until they could crying from the other side of the door. Kendall opened the door and watched Mrs Vega crying in the middle of his Mum and Katie. He asked along with the boys with, "What's wrong Mrs Vega? Where's Mr Vega?"

Mrs Vega cried harder when she heard Mr. Vega or David's name. Tori ran up to her mum and cried as well. Carlos asked where he was for the second time. Tori answered, "He died at the police force this morning. His friends accidentally shot him and he didn't make it in time." Trina started running to Tori and her mum, crying as well. The gang felt very heartbroken when they heard that.

Carlos could see the hurt and that was the time to sing the song. "This is the perfect time to sing to you Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega."

Kendall added, "This is a chorus of a song for people that are hurt like you guys."

The Boys started singing

_Because of you I never stray too far from the family_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side_

_So you can feel so free  
Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, _

_but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega felt happier when they heard the boys sing. When they finished, they cheered them then ran up to each individual boy a hug. Tori hugged Logan and Carlos beacus one of them oughta missed out.

Tori finished their song with, "_Because of you boys, I always feel happier_." The boys especially Carlos cried and hugged Tori tighter.

"Now let's get the Beach Party prepared for tomorrow." Cat shouted and everyone cheered up and re-invited people to a different place.

Robbie walked up to Cat and kissed her once again to feel that spark again but neither one of them backed off from the kiss. Due to lack of oxygen, Robbie backed up from the moment and walked away.

Cat felt unresponsive and couldn't move because of the kiss.

Kendall walked up to Cat asked, "How was the kiss from Robbie? Did you admit that you love him?"

"I couldn't. I think he just kissed me to see if the spark was there still and it still is to me. I'm worried Kendall Help me!"

Jade walked up to Robbie and asked him, "Did the kiss taste nice of not?"

"It was good actually Jade. I can't admit it though. I may actually for her to be in my arms but I'll find out tomorrow at the beach party.

At 9pm, Tori let the gang to stay at her place for the night and let Cat, Jade, Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan sleep in her room.

**Robbie finally kissed Cat but they still won't admit they love each other, Cat's secret's out to Tori and Mrs Knight and Tori and Trina's dad died. How will they cope? Next Chapter out soon.**


	5. Day of the Party

**It's the day of the Beach Party and the Boys were wondering where Tori and Cat were doing and Trina's emotions takes over her.  
**

****The Boys woke up by a smell of Pancakes and noise that was coming from Cat and Tori. They walked down with the boxers and plain shirts and seen Tori and Cat doing a video for The Slap called The Funny Nugget Show.

"We can tell you that speaking in Gibberish is hard." Tori said

"That's right! It's hard to write gibberish than speaking it." Cat said

"Well, that's the end of another episode of The Funny Nugget Show!"

"Next Week, we will be showing you how to speak in Spanish backwards."

"We just spotted my cousin and his friends in boxers and a shirt. See ya next time!"

"Byeeeeeeee!" Cat finishes the video with a salute. Tori walks up to the boys asking, "Why are you boys up?"

"We heard you girls talking and something was cooking so we couldn't keep our eyes closed." Kendall answered

" Oh yeah. We were making pancakes for you boys and the gang so we decided to cook."

"One time, my brother-"

"Let's eat!" Tori interrupts Cat because she didn't want to ruin the boys' appetite. "5 Pancakes ONLY! We didn't know how many we made so 5 is the max okay?"

The boys nodded then Cat stopped talking when Robbie walked in the room and said, "Morning!"

Everyone else said morning except shy little Cat. She still didn't want to admit to Robbie that she loved him.

"Hey Cat. What are you thinking? I'm sorry if I kissed you and you didn't feel anything." Robbie did not know what was wrong.

"It's all right Robbie. I will take your apology." The boys was confused that they wouldn't confess their love. "What's cooking Torminator?" Robbie asks Tori.

"First thing, if you call me Torminator again, I will get my fork and stab Rex! And Cat and I were making Pancakes." Robbie became worried at first. Then Tori looked at Robbie's feet.

"What did you do to your feet?"

"I got them bleached last night before I came over last night, that was why I was late." The boys gave each other weird looks.

"Okay...WOW...Weird!" The Boys Agreed and looked at Robbie with a confused look.

They all heard sloppy footsteps coming from the steps. It was Trina feeling depressed, not even looking up to see what everyone was doing. All she only said was, "Morning!"

They all said 'Hi' to Trina but Tori could still see the tears coming out of Trina. So Tori walked up to Trina and hugged her sister.

"I missed Dad!" Trina cried out on Tori shoulder.

"I miss Dad too." Tori cried after she heard her Dad's name come out and cried on Trina's shoulder.

The boys decided to hug the sisters to comfort them and calm them down. Then Tori looked at her sister and told her, "Look, we'll go to the funeral on Monday and pay our respects. But today's the Beach Party and I want you to come with the best outfit Okay Trina!" Trina smile and nodded, then gave her sister a kiss on the cheek then ran to her room to get changed. "Robbie, let's go. We'll get ready for the party at my place." Cat shouted to get Robbie's attention "Okay." Robbie answered with a smile. "Bye you guys." Cat said as everyone said 'Bye' to her.

Tori asked the boys, "Are you boys gonna let Robbie sing and you boys be the backup for the Beach Party in one song?" The boys nodded then smiled.

"Good. It's finally time that they both confess their love. In the meantime, I am going to get dressed and be prepared for the Beach Party and you boys better be prepared. You boys better not be going to the party like that are you?" The boys shook their head and then the boys asked,

"Where's Jade and Beck?" Kendall asked

"And Andre?" Logan followed

"Mrs Knight and Katie?" Carlos added

"And Mrs. Vega?" James finished

"Mum went with Mrs Knight and Katie to look for outfits for the party, Andre had to visit his grandmother again because she hid away when she saw herself in the mirror-" The boys looked weird when they heard Andre's grandmother do something like that. "and Jade and Beck left before we woke up."

"Wait, Andre's grandmother was scared of her own reflection?" James questioned

"Not just that. Breakfast foods, Numbers changing on her digital clock, Bikinis, People she don't know, going to Hollywood Arts and more."

"That's just weird!" Kendall finished as the boys agreed.

Tori tells the boys, "Well get changed. We gotta leave in 10 minutes!" The boys run to the bathroom. Logan went in first for a 2-minute shower, followed by Kendall for a 2 and a half minute shower. Meanwhile, Trina let James hop in her bathroom to have a wash and Carlos hops in Tori's bathroom by Tori's permission. They came out in 7 minutes, looking amazing and was prepared to leave. So Trina drove them down to Venice Beach but had to fuel up.

They reached to the beach 1 hour later and they spotted a car park and Trina parked her car in the parking saying 'Hollywood Arts Students Only'. They all hop out of the vehicle. They spot Beck, Jade, Andre with his grand mother and Mrs Vega with Mrs Knight and Katie.

"Party's just started too. Thank goodness you guys arrived." Katie told them.

"Wait, where's Robbie and Cat?" Beck asked as everyone looked around.

_Meanwhile on the road_

"Are you sure this is the way Robbie? It doesn't look like Venice." Cat asked as she looked at her map. They were on Speights and 83rd Street and Cat became worried because they were 2 hours away from the Party.

"I'm sure this is the way Cat, don't worry." Robbie said honestly.

At the party

"I'm getting worried about them. Trina, can you take me back to find Cat and Robbie?" Tori asks. But Trina finished with, "They're at the place where we got stuck at wher we were in that giant cupcake."

"Oh No, What are we going to do?" Tori says worriedly

**Will Robbie and Cat be able to Get to the party? NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Night of the Party

**Cat and Robbie are stuck on Speights but are picked up by someone.**

Cat and Robbie are getting scared and hugged each other. But Cat decided to call Tori and tells her to get someone to come over and pick them up.

"Tori! Me and Robbie are needing help and we really need you to get someone to pick us up and Robbie said that he'll push me to these thugs if nothing is done."

"Wait Robbie said that?"

"I did Tori! I care about myself." Robbie said

"Who's acting like my sister before she found out that her dad died?"

"Robbie." Cat said quickly, not letting Robbie hear what she said.

"Please, get someone to pick us up!"

"I will find a way how to-" Tori paused for 5 seconds until Cat answered.

"Tori? What were you thinking about?"

"I may know who would pick you up."

"Really? Who?"

_10 Minutes Later _

Cat spots a vehicle pulling up by them, knowing that the vehicle looked familiar. The stranger then started talking as he winded his window down, "Well are you cute couple gonna stop hugging and get in or what?"

"Sikowitz!"

"Tori texted me that you kiddies were stuck here so I decided to go with her idea and Pick you up." Cat and Robbie hugged Sikowitz through his car window. Then Sikowitz said, "Well, one of you kiddos will have to drive because I can't drive with you kids with me."

"I'll drive Sikowitz." Cat admitted.

_2 Hours Later _

Tori and Carlos spots a vehicle pull up right by them and it was Sikowitz in the passenger seat with Cat and Robbie. Tori finally relieved and grabbed them out and hugged them both.

"You left us hanging with worry you guys." Carlos said

"Well we didn't worry thanks to Tori texting Sikowitz." Cat answered.

"Why can't you drive with passengers Si-?" Carlos asked.

"You really don't want to know Carlos." Tori cutted Carlos off. Then finished with, "Robbie, we need you to sing with Big Time Rush."

Robbie looked in confusion until he knew what he needed to do. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Kendall, Jade, Logan, Andre and James walks up to Tori and Cat, dancing and talking, "Hey Cat, welcome to the party! Where's Robbie?" Cat points to the place where Robbie is standing.

Robbie hops on stage with Carlos and is on stage with a famous star. "Umm, hey everyone. I am dedicating this song to someone I know. Her name is Cat Valentine."

When Cat heard her name she looked at him with the cutest eyes anyone could look at. At that moment, Robbie started to talk then was singing.

"This is Song 2 You."

Everyone was cheering for Robbie then he started singing.

"_I_ _don't wear designer clothes_  
_I don't go to the finest schools_  
_But, I know I ain't no fool baby_  
_I may not be a star_  
_I'm not driving the sickest car_  
_But, I know I can make you happy baby_  
_I don't know what you been used to_  
_Never been with a girl like you_  
_But, I can give you a love that's true too_  
_Your heart, not material things_

_I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl,  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you yeah-h-h-h"  
_

Cat cheered for him then ran up to him and kissed him right in front of everyone. She speaks in the microphone, "I Love You Robert Shapiro."

"I Love You too Caterina Valentine." Robbie walks back to Cat and kissing him again, making it official that they are finally going out.

After they hop off the stage, Cat tells Robbie, "I gotta talk to Kendall about something all right?" Robbie nodded and Cat started looking for Kendall. Cat founf Kendall by a nearby public bathroom and told him, "Kendall I gotta tell you something."

"Yeah sure Cat what's up?"

When Cat told Kendall what happened and they're cousins, he questioned her why leave it this late. She told him why and it was because of the close friendship they had.

Everyone was getting tired so they all slept in their vehicles.

**Sorry that this one was short. I was falling asleep at the computer. I am making more chapters soon but for now, Night!**


	7. Mornings and a Flashback

**It is the day after the Beach Party and everyone is wide awake except for Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega who was worried about the funeral the next day. Tori, Trina, Mrs. Vega, Katie and Mrs. Knight are mentioned but are not told in this episode**

Everyone is up and having breakfast as Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega slept in the vehicle Trina came in. Everyone is talking about last night. Jade and Beck woke up first making something to eat.

"Hey Jade, what are you making?"

"There were some spare food from the party. Hey, did you hear about what James did last night?" Beck was looking at Jade with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"James was in a fight with Carlos then kissed, leaving everyone jaw dropping." Beck was jaw dropped as well.

"So...James accidentally kissed Carlos or did it deliberately?"

"No one heard if they meant it or not?"

"Okay then." They spot Cat and Kendall sleeping by the public bathrooms. "Can I wake them babe?"

"No Jade."

Jade and Beck are all arguing until they decided with an answer. "Fine babe, do it."

"I would love to." Jade kisses Beck on the lips quickly before getting a horn from Beck's RV and running up to Cat and Kendall. Jade gets her position prepared and blowed the horn.

Kendall and Cat are screaming before knocking each other out and getting up.

"Jade!"

"What was that for?"

"So I can see your faces when you both wake up."

'Urrrrgh!' was the noise that escaped the cousins' mouths before walking to the place where Beck was sitting.

"Why'd you let Jade blow the horn into mine and Cat's ear?" Beck shrugged his shoulders then responded

"We were fighting until she won by kissing me."

Kendall and Cat turned to Jade until Jade replied, "I know he will win if I didn't kiss him." Cat agreed but Kendall was confused still.

_5 Minutes later _

Robbie, Andre and Andre's Grandmother woke up. Robbie sneaked up behind Cat and hugged her. Also, Andre's Grandmother was talking to Andre when they were going back.

"ANDRE!"

"What grandma?"

"WHEN ARE WE GOING BACK?"

Everyone was looking confused at first until Andre answered

"We're going back tonight grandma because of the storm."

"WHY THAT LATE?"

"Do you want me to make some waffles Mrs. Harris?" Kendall asked

"I'M RUNNING AWAY!" Mrs. Harris screams from the group. Meanwhile, Cat's neck is kissed by Robbie.

"Aww, my nerdy boyfriend is doing something I love."

"What's that Little Sweetheart?"

"Being kissed." Everyone sighed with cheer as Cat said that.

"I'm getting worried about Mrs. Vega and her daughters." Everyone's happy mood went down when Cat said that.

"I'm worried too." Beck says as well.

_2 minutes later _

Everyone watched Carlos and James walked up to them. But Jade and Beck knew what happened to them but no one else knew.

"Why are you boys up so late?"

"We crashed on each other's chest. We didn't know what happened last night."

"Yeah, I was sleeping on Carlos' chest. We freaked when we saw each other lying by each other very closely. We were even nu-"

"No more information now James. We gotta get ready to head back tonight." Andre said to James.

"We know what happened last night." Beck and Jade said at the same time.

Everyone looked at Beck and Jade as they spoke together.

"I want to tell. No I want to tell them. Okay we both will tell them."

Beck spoke first. "Umm, James...you were drunk before this happened."

James was speechless that this happened. "That's all I know. Jade knows the whole thing."

Everyone looked at Jade. "How did I get drunk?" James asking desparately

"Well, let me try to remember..."

Flashback

**_Jade's POV _**

_I saw James walking to a party nearly 50 blocks from the beach. So I decided to follow him and find where he was going. I heard him talking to these people._

_"Hey dudes. What are you guys partying for?"_

_"My sister's 24th birthday. But we have too much alcohol do you want some for you?"_

_I looked in shock as James nodded his head. But he told them, "But I'll drink them here. In case my friends or my friend's cousins and her friends spot me drinking."_

_I watched his move drinking as I left to return but everyone I know were asleep except Robbie and Carlos. I didn't want to tell Carlos unless he gets too worried and Robbie will just get his friends to help so I decided to get some people to help._

_At least 30 minutes later_

_Me and some people go to the place where James was partying. I walked up with three people. We asked the person who talked to James, "Hey, is there a dude, brunette and he was talking to you by the driveway about half hour ago?" He pointed to just by the front lawn. But on the front lawn, was James partying all night._

_I told the three people, "Okay as soon as I say 'Run Now', you come up and get James' legs or head. Got It?" They all nodded._

_So I walked up to James saying, "Come on James, let's go back."_

_"Oh Jade, don't be such a downer." James tried to put his arm around my neck but I twisted his arm and he fell on the ground._

_"Run Now!" The signal was said and the three people ran up and grabbed his legs and head. We walked down the 50 block path to the party and put him down._

_"Jade, why is James looking drunk?"_

_"He was partying at a party with alcohol and apparently was joined by the host of the party. It was surprised that no one recognised him."_

_"WOW! I'll put him back to our car." But Carlos was stopped by James' drunk moves. Both Carlos and James started fighting and I cheered James to win. But surprisingly, he was winning. But as Carlos grabbed James' arms, James jumped onto Carlos' waist and kissed him right there. We all were jaw dropped when they kissed. Carlos tried to back up but James leaned in closer to stop Carlos of backing up. We all were shocked even longer when James said drunkly, "I Love You Carlos."_

_Then, we were even more shocked when James hopped off his waist and grabbed Carlos and put him in a car Mrs. Knight sparely brought._

_End Flashback _

"... and that's what I could remember."

James and Carlos looked shocked when Jade told what happened.

"I was partying at a party 50 blocks away, then partied for 30 minutes, then came back all drunk kissing Carlos and did it with him?"

"Wait you guys did it?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah because I could feel like a-"

"No more okay James? Do you really love me?" James nodded and then Carlos responded with, "I Love you too." Carlos went in closer to James and kissed him

"Okay, enough kissing at the table please?" Kendall asked.

_Almost 5 Minutes Later_

"Morning Logie, how was your sleep?" Cat teased, attempting to sound like Kendall

"I don't talk like that."

"You kinda do." Everyone agreed.

"It was painful, thanks for asking Cat. I slept with Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega because Tori couldn't get to sleep."

"Wait, where's the rest?" Cat asked

"Still sleeping. They deserve it though." Everyone agreed


	8. Discussions of a cheer up

**This is in fact part two of the previous chapter. But Trina and Mrs. Vega aren't appearing in this chapter. Sorry that the chapter is short**

Everyone was so much paying attention to agree with each other that they didn't realise Tori saying 'Hi.'

Everyone turned around, looking at a Tori with sadness that was way sadder than she was before the party started.

"I'm going to get ready to leave. I'll see you guys later." as Tori left, her face started to fill up with tears. Everyone wanted to get up and hug her but she ran away too quick to catch her.

"My heart is aching more for Tori. But I never seen her this sad." Cat admits.

"I wish there was something we could do." Carlos asks.

'Yeah' was what everyone was saying. Even though Jade was Tori's frenemy, Jade was actually feeling sorry for Tori.

Everyone spots Katie walking up to Tori and hugs her.

Tori was feeling a bit happy to release some of her tears onto Katie.

"Tori, Tori, Tori. Don't worry. We are re-scheduling to leave Tuesday night. Okay?"

"Oh thank you Katie! Where's you mom?"

"She's coming right now."

Mrs. Knight walks up to Tori and hugs her for comfort. "Come here Tori." Tori walks up to Mrs. Knight and hugs her along with tears dripping out of her eyes.

"Calm down Tori, everything is all right." Tori shook her head and said sobbingly, "I don't know if I could live without my dad. I'm just going to pack up our gears to leave. I'll eat very soon."

Mrs Knight and Katie walks to the rest of the group talking, "What are going to do mom?"

"I don't know yet sweetie."

Mrs Knight and Katie says 'Hi' to everyone as they were discussing about Tori.

Katie went first, "I have re-scheduled to return to the Palm Woods to Tuesday night so we can spend time with Tori for one more night."

Carlos went next, "What an awesome idea, because she is my cousin and I only met my uncle twice overall and I do want to attend his funeral."

Mrs Knight talks to everyone, "How about you all make a song together and sing it to Tori and Trina and Mrs. Vega." They all went with the idea. But they all cleaned up but saved some food for them in a container.

They all let Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega be in a separate vehicle on the way back home.

But everyone else stopped more that the Vega to discuss what song to create. Cat came up with an idea to mix up their song Big Time and the song Tori used to get into Hollywood Arts.

_Nearly One Hour later _

Everyone else but Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega was still coming back from the beach party because they were getting shopping for the return.

Cat was still discussing about the mashup of the songs they were singing to the Vegas.

**Next Chapter!**


	9. Return for the Vega's

**Tori and Trina were just outside, bringing the groceries in for their mom. As they were outside, they realize that the door was open. A song is going to be sung by almost everyone except Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega**

Tori and Trina was carrying some groceries because their mom was still not like herself. Even the party did work for her cheer up, she still felt her other emotion kick in and take over.

Trina spoke first, "Man, why did I wear these Fazzini shoes while I bring in the shopping and-" Trina stopped then continued. "why am I carrying these? Tori, hold these." Before Tori could speak, Trina all ready put her shopping on Tori's load of the shopping.

Trina just realised that someone had entered their home. They didn't notice everyone else's vehicles until Trina spoke. "Mom, someone's inside our house."

Tori mumbled, "Who could it be?" but no one could hear what she said because Trina placed the unopened fabric softener in her mouth.

"Mom, I'll go in and attack them."

_Inside the house_

When everyone heard that Trina will attack them, she will. But before anyone could run, Mrs Knight shouted out that it was them causing Trina to pause her moves.

"Mrs Knight? Oh I thought you guys were robbers because Trina saw the door was open." Mrs Vega said as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry guys." Trina apologised.

"Can someone help me? I think I'm gonna fall backwards!" Tori asked immediately. So Carlos and Andre helped Tori with the groceries.

"Since the Vega's are home, I think our song can be sung now." Kendall said as everyone looked at each other. Tori, Trina and Mrs. Vega looked at each other with confusion.

"Here I-" Cat started to sing but was cut off by Tori

"No singing. Please, we don't want to be cheered up by singing."

"Then can you at least sing the first two lines then we'll sing the whole song." Cat asked Tori as everyone cheers Tori to sing.

"Okay, fine. Just so you all don't go against me."

Tori gets ready to sing. "_Here I am, Once Again..._" Tori cried throughout the whole song, making her hurt getting stronger.

"We'll sing the rest okay?" Kendall asks Tori. She agrees and sits next to her mum.

So everyone else starts singing except Tori, Trina and Holly.

_"Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in to let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_

_But what would it come to if only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how you're lost in the moment you disappear..._"

As they continued to sing, Tori's sadness was increasing even more. The gang just realised that every time someone sings, her sadness increases.

"No wonder you didn't want us to sing when you were around. Sorry Tori." Carlos says as he walks up to Tori and cuddled her until more tears escaped from her eyes.

"We'll have to try something else. What do you usually do to cheer yourself up?" Logan asks

"Well, usually, I grab something to eat at either Nozu or Karaoke Dokie but I think Karaoke Dokie would be open."

"Result! We'll go to Karaoke Dokie to eat. What do they have over there?" Katie questions Tori

"Burgers, Nachos, Buffalo Nuggets and they have karaoke. I think karaoke is what I need." Tori admits honestly

"Then, let's go to Karaoke Dokie then come back to sleep and be prepared for the funeral tomorrow, got it?" Kendall says as everyone agrees.

"You guys can go, I'm going to have an early nighter. Night." Holly says sleepily.

**Sorry that this chapter took at least 3 days to be developed.**


	10. The Lori Kiss

**Everyone but Holly is travelling to Karaoke Dokie. Sinjin makes his first appearance. There is a T reference in this chapter. Watch out for it.  
Cat, Robbie, Mrs Knight and Katie doesn't talk in this chapter**

Everyone makes their first step into the building. Tori spots Sinjin eating a massive Burger.

"Hey Sinjin, what are you eating?" Tori asks Sinjin

"Eating Buffalo Nuggets with my chicken burger. It's really nice."

The boys and Tori's gang grabbed so many seats that they were all full.

"Hey babe, how about we have a separate seat from everyone?" Jade asks Beck

"Someone wants some more kisses. Choose our seats and I'll come over with our orders soon. "

"Okay, don't take long because I miss you ever second you're not with me."

Beck kisses Jade on the lips then broke away to grab their orders.

Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall grabbed some seats so they all were sitting by each other, but that all ended when Carlos kisses James on the cheek.

"No more Carlos until we go back to Tori's okay?" Kendall commands Carlos to stop

"But what will I-"

"Sing some karaoke with Tori then. In the meantime, I am going to spend some quality time with my cousin. Back in a beat." Kendall replied

"I may do some reading and eat here. I need to get my book out of the car. I'll be back."

Carlos gave James one more kiss until he was caught by Kendall again. "I'll be back. I'll just ask Tori if she'll sing with me okay?" James nodded and then left to talk to Tori.

"Tori?"

Tori turns her head from Sinjin then asks, "What's up Carlitos?"

"Where'd you get that name from?"

"James said it as we were about to come over here for dinner. You guys have been going out since yesterday and please be quiet next time you have sex? You boys were loud when we were at the beach party."

Carlos was blushing when she heard that his sex with James went too far. "You knew?"

"Yeah, I was sleeping in the next vehicle with Logan. He's actually cuddly. I may ask him if he wants to go out with me."

"Really? He has some strong brain smartness and he's all ready dating someone."

"Who's that?"

"Camille."

"Camille? The actress who was in that TV Show...um...I think I remembered her from somewhere but I Can't remember."

"Never mind about that. Can you sing some karaoke with me please?"Tori told Carlos that no one can cheer her up with singing. But this is karaoke so she agreed to sing a song with him.

"Okay, what song are we singing Carlos?"

"I know what song we will sing." He shouts out to the Deejay on the station the song he wants.

Tori remembers the song because it was the exact same song she sang with Jade in Nozu.

As they were singing, Kendall was talking to Cat and Robbie, Logan was clapping and reading his book at the same time, James was just staring at his boyfriend, Sinjin was still eating his burger, Katie and Mrs Knight cheered Tori for her singing, and Jade and Beck were just making out in a corner. Trina starts walking into the Karaoke Dokie and sees her sister singing. She sat by Logan and cheering her on. After she stopped cheering Tori on, she talks to Logan.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Trina, What's up?"

"Nothing just wanting to talk to you. What are you reading?"

"It's a medical book. Back in Minnesota, my parents wanted me to become a doctor so they can always come up to me every time they were hurt, sick or someone was in a similar situation. They never wanted me to become a singer." Logan tells Trina. Trina notices that he was about to cry, so she comforted him til he stopped.

"There's something you won't tell me. What's up?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"I will bring Jade over and convince you to tell the truth!"

"Go on then, she doesn't look that scary!."

"All right then, if you wish." Trina walks up to Jade and asks her to get the honesty out of him. Jade agrees and walks up to Logan and asks him what has been on his mind.

"Hey, Trina told me that you won't tell her what you're hiding."

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell her."

"Tell me then."

"I can't." Jade started to get mad because of that. She then decided to scream at him then count down.

"HURRY UP AND TELL ME!"

"No! Jade! I don't want to tell you!"

"FIVE!"

"Please don't count down."

"FOUR!"

"Ooh, I don't want to tell tell you."

"THREE!"

"Oh, Cat loves three."

"TWO!"

"I will buy you a new pear phone!"

"ONE!"

"Okay! OKAY! I love Tori. I love Tori so much that when she layed in my arms, she looked so cute at that point. OKAY! You like that for a change?"

It went silent because he had feeling for Tori and Tori heard him say that too. Jade walked away and snuggled into Beck's jacket.

"You...love me?" Logan nodded then finished, "I do love you. When I was sleeping by you...you looked like the perfect girl for me. I'm sorry if you don't like me. It's okay to be honest with me."

Tori jumped off the stage then says, "When I layed in your arms, I felt safe and you were actually cuddly. Honestly...when you fell asleep by me, I wanted to kiss you but I found out you were going out with someone else. I...I love you, too."

Logan stood up from the table and kissed Tori right in front of everyone. Everyone was shocked about the overall result.

Tori backed away for air. "I guess then we are official?" Logan nodded and cuddled Tori.

The announcer said, "Karaoke Dokie is closing in 5 minutes. Thank you for coming to Karaoke Dokie. See you next time."

Everyone walked out to the vehicles and got back to their places. They all crashed in the living room because they were all to tired to go home and Tori and Trina were too tired to walk to their own rooms.

So Logan snuggled up with Tori and kissed her goodnight. Mrs Vega went into the living room and realises that they came home too tired to stay up even longer.

"I'll get some mattresses so you all can sleep on them and get some blankets."

They were all so glad to sleep on some mattresses. As soon as they all were on mattresses, they all slept peace fully.

**So Logan and Tori had feeling for each other and now a Lori, Bade and Jarlos pairings. The next chapters will be about the funeral. Be prepared for tissues!**


	11. Main Tragedies

**It's the morning of the funeral and everyone is attending Mr. Vega's funeral (all except Mrs. Vega). And Tori and Logan finds out why Holly isn't attending the funeral and who killed Mr. Vega. James, Carlos, Mrs Knight and Katie don't talk in this chapter **

Once again, everyone could hear noises coming from the kitchen of Vega household. Logan found himself sleeping solo. He wakes up and searches for Tori. Logan finds Tori outside in the Patio.

"Hey Sweetheart, why are you outside this early?" Logan asks

"I just wanted some alone time because it's my dad's funeral."

"I know how bad it is Tori. How about you come inside and-" Logan was cut off by Tori's kiss on Logan's lips. Logan backs up to breathe again.

"How about we go in your room?"

"I can't. I messed up my room to look for something to wear." Logan rolled his eyes and brought Tori in by holding her hand.

Jade and Beck woke up as soon as Logan walks into the kitchen with Tori.

"Morning love birds. Did you perfect two do it yet?" Jade says politely without trying to laugh.

"We were outside. Tori was outside all gloomy." Jade made her chance of impersonating Tori.

"Oh, Logie. I have been so stressed all day maybe some hits can cheer me up!" Jade finishes as Tori gives jade that ugly look that Jade hates looking at then says,  
"I don't talk like that! And where3'd you get Logie from?"

"I heard it last night when you were with Logan last night. Do you remember hits in the stomach?"

"Was it you?"

"Yes because you were talking in your sleep. I was about to use water to wake you but no. I used a pillow to wake you."

"They were soft and few hard ones."

"The hard ones could have came from me because you kept hitting me." Logan added.

"Sorry Logie."

"It's allright." Logan walks up to Tori and hugs her then adds, "you punch like a man Tori. They were strong."

"I'm sorry about Jade, Logan. She has an out of it attitude." Beck apologises.

Logan accepts Beck's apology. Then Holly walks down all of a sudden, happy and cheerful. Tori knew that something wasn't right. It was either she was happy because was gone or was happy because of those pills that her doctor perscribed her. But Logan said that they weren't her medications that did this to make her happy so they went undercover to see what was going on. Tori decided to clean her room. So Logan decided to help.

When they were halfway cleaning Tori's room, they decided to take a break. When they had a break, they could hear voices from the room next to them. It was Tori's mum talking to someone. They decided to grab a cup and listen to the base of the cup to see what was going on.

The conversation went...

_"Hi!"_

_"Hey honey."__  
_

It was Gary, Tori's dad's police mate. Tori and Logan were shocked that Mrs. Vega was having an affair. That was why they seen her with a smile on her face.

_"How ya been?"_

_"The kids don't know that you shot him deliberately..."  
_

And that was when Tori was completely blank. Tori's mom wanted Gary to shoot her dad. Tori's dad David loved Holly so much, and so did Holly, but Tori realised that her mum didn't seem happier around dad. Logan kept listening until Tori stopped Logan to keep listening. Few questions went onto Tori's mind like Why did her mum want her dad killed?, Why was she having an affair with Gary?. Logan snapped Tori out of her mind and asking, "Are you Okay?"

"I'm all right Logan, thanks."

"I know how bad you want to ask your mom why she want this Gary dude to kill him."

"Thanks Logie. You're the best." Logan walks up to Tori and hugs her. then finishes with, "want to finish the rest of your room?" Tori nodded and got the rest of the room finished in 10 minutes.

After Tori changed into a dress and some snazzy shoes, she walked downstairs with Logan behind her hugging and seen only Mrs Knight, Katie, James and Carlos still sleeping.

"Did you two sleep in Tori's room?" Kendall asks as he spots Tori with Logan

"No. We slept by you but you seem to end up on the bottom of the bed."

"Yeah. How did I get to the bottom of the bed?" Logan, Beck and Tori stared straight at Jade and the three said together "Jade."

Jade didn't want to speak, she wanted everyone to drop it but no one did. Even Kendall gave Jade a look that he knew no one liked. Jade then admitted it.

"OKAY! I did move Kendall because I wanted to sleep by my Beck and by my friend Tori-"

"We're not friends...not yet anyway." Tori replies.

"Come on Tori. I'm trying to be your friend but you are making it harder." Jade let out an annoying groan to Tori.

"Look! I just want to get to the funeral so we can finish it once and for all and leave. My mom isn't coming because she's-" Tori covered her mouth when she realized that she almost gave away what she heard. Cat stepped up and asked Tori what was wrong.

"Tori, why are you so mad?"

"I'M NOT MAD CAT OKAY!..." Tori then felt her heart break into pieces because she made Cat cry. Cat grabbed her keys, ran out of the house, and drove back home. Everyone looked at Tori, even Logan, with disappointment because no one had seen Tori this mad before. Then everyone said one thing after each other.

"Tori? How could you?" Andre replied first

"I feel sorry more for Cat." Beck went next to speak.

Everyone walked out of Tori's home, trying to call Cat back but she all ready drove off the drive way and drove back home. Tori wanted to get Cat back but she couldn't drive. She ran into Trina's room and asked Trina if she can take her to Cat's house.

"Sure. Let me get changed and go to Cat's place okay?" Trina then realized that it was her dad's funeral today but she knew that Tori desperately needed to talk to Cat.

_30 minutes later__  
_

Trina just got changed because Trina has a sleeping problem. No one told Trina that she sleeps in for nearly 12 hours. But before her and Tori could leave, a news report appeared on screen

_"We have breaking news. A train has collided with a vehicle just outside of Northridge..." _

Tori then recognises the vehicle but couldn't figure out who's car it was until they revealed the vehicle's owner.

_"17 year old Cat Valentine was in the vehicle at the time. As it seemed to a suicide. The police is currently unknown why the Hollywood Hills resident killed herself but more news will come in. In the next news hour, find out how you can win a Zoey 101 Tee and iCarly Penny Tee for $35,00." _

Tori realised that she made Cat commit suicide because of her shouting at Cat. Her heart felt like it was bleeding with hurt and she starts crying as well. Tori runs outside and runs to the incident. Everyone could feel hurt for Cat but felt even more hurt that Cat died and Tori wanted to get to the incident and just say two words: "I'm sorry."

**Sorry it took this long to make another chapter. Bigger drama had occurred. Will the gang be able to know what Tori is doing? Maybe the next chapter can help you find out**


	12. Puppy Flashback

**Sorry that it had taken this long to write this story because I was on holiday, there was no internet and no computers. Anyway, Tori's emotions take over as she finds out that Cat committed suicide to herself and her dad's friend killed him deliberately. This is a tragic chapter. I'm sorry it took this long to re-update but this going to be cut off.**

**NOTE: There is a coarse language reference. So watch out!  
**

_At the train incident _

'I'm so so so sorry Cat!...I wasn't meant to scream and yell at you...I found out that my dad's friend killed my dad purposely to love mum..." Tori sobbed then went angry. "... and I am GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tori's anger and sadness went in different directions. Tori found Cat's hand by a local cafe near the incident and her head right by her car underneath the engine. Tori walked up to her deceased best friend's head slowly and picked it up. Tori sobbed harder and louder and hugged her head like it was her puppy she owned years ago.

_7 years ago/Flashback_

Tori asked her parents if she could own a puppy. Their parents agreed with the idea so she and her mum went to the pet shop to find a puppy for Tori. Most of the puppies Tori disliked because of the looks and their reactions. But One puppy surprised Tori's sight. The puppy that Tori spotted was cute as. It barked with a high pitch, her paws were cuddly and her tongue was smooth. Tori asked her mom if she could have the puppy.

"Mom, can I have this puppy please?"

"Well..."

"PLEASE?!"

"Okay."

"Thanks Mom." Tori kissed her mom and taken her new puppy to the counter. They paid for the puppy and its stuff and headed back home. As they were heading back home, Tori was thinking of a name for the puppy. "Mom, What's a good name for the puppy?"

"Well describe the puppy and maybe a name will come up."

"Good idea mom." Tori described everything about the puppy to her mum and the perfect name came into her mind.

"Jade!" Tori and her mum agreed with the name because the puppy's eyes were a Jaded-green colour and she suited the name because her eyes shone brightly. Everything went perfect until a few days later that moment ended.

Tori was getting ready to feed her new puppy and was calling out her name. But the puppy was nowhere to be found. Tori went searching to find where the puppy was. Tori went around the neighborhood to look for the puppy until she found the puppy dead with the puppy's parts scattered everywhere on the ground outside her home. Tori cried her heart out and it took her a week to stop crying from the day she found her cute puppy dead. The cute puppy is still alive in Tori's imagination. But people just don't believe it and causes problems with her and her family (except Trina now since a month after the death of the puppy). Tori couldn't believe that her puppy died and its body scattered everywhere in her neighborhood.

_End of Flashback _

Tori's friend Andre found her crying by Cat's car at the incident. Andre tries to let Tori calm down from the Cat's death

"Tori-"

"Leave me alone Andre. I just want to be alone right now okay?"

"Tori, I'm just-"

"Leave me alone-"

"I'm here to comfort you about Cat's death okay? I know you're having a hard time right now and I want to help you calm down okay?"

"Oh. I thought you were here to annoy me. But there's more than that as well."

"Oh?"

"Listen, My dad's friend, Gary, was the person who killed my dad. My mum setted him up to kill him to be with that Gary dude and I so want TO KILL THAT ROTTEN BASTARD!"

Andre was in shock as he heard those words come out of Tori. Why would Tori's mom do this to her own daughters? Why was he in an affair? were the questions Andre wanted to ask but he realised that Tori broke down and hugged into her friend's chest. She never wanted this to happen.


End file.
